2 different lives put together Stefan and Elena
by AliciaMarie21
Summary: Stefan knows a girl named Elena. And he wants to make her his without telling her his secret. This story tells Elena's life and Stefans life before they become a couple!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! Thank you!**

Stefan was standing out in the square by The Grill and he saw her. The girl he had been waiting to see all day. Elena Gilbert. A smile came across his face because she was so beautiful.

Elena

"Hey Care! Hey Bonnie! Thanks for meeting me here, i really needed to get out of the house." Elena said sitting down at the table next to Bonnie.

"So i saw this new student yesterday at school. Totally Gorg!" Caroline said smiling. Elena replied " Did you get his number yet Care." Winked at Caroline. " Caroline, how come you notice everyon..." Bonnie got inturrupted by a tall, dark-haired, sexy guy.

" Hello ladies" Stefan Inturrupted. " New kid. My names Caroline but you can call me Care" Winked at him. Stefan giggled " My names Stefan whats yours?" Reaching to get a handshake from Elena. Elena was in shock and just froze with her hand in his hand. She hadn't seen a hot guy like him around in a while. " Her name is Elena. Sorry she is just shy!" Bonnie quickly added. " I'm so sorry. I am a little shy." Elena blushed. In complete eye contact " It's okay. We are all shy in someways. Well i'm off ladies and it was nice to meet you Caroline! See your around beautiful!" Stefan said to Elena and walked off.

Bonnie squealed " Oh my god Elena he is totally digging you!" Caroline added " Yeah girl, if you don't go after him i won't hesitate to!" Elena replied " Care aren't you trying to get to Tyler? And i know, he is soo hot!" Elena looked back to see Stefan staring at her before he walked out the Grill. " Get your stuff we're going shopping. And its all on me!" Caroline said excitedly.

Stefan

Damon smirked and said " Someones looking peachy today. Whats going on?" Stefan replied " Nothing brother, well nothing you need to be involved with!" Stefan starts to walk upstairs to his room. " Ouchh!" Damon whispered.

Stefan went to his room and wanted to just chill because its been a long day and it was already 6pm and nothing to do. Well... He could go hunt for some bunnies, he thought. And that is exactly what he decided to do. Running down the stairs... " Where are you going now? Going to go fetch some squirls?" Damon teased. " No not squirls, but bunnies. Goodbye Damon" Stefan replied. Damon grabs Stefans arm... " Your really need some human blood brother. You don't have to kill someone, just go steal a bloodbag or two from the hospital! I'll be glad to share!" Damon shared. " Goodbye Damon." Stefan said frustated and ran off into the woods.

**Reviews please! I really want to know how i did on my first FanFic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like my first chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

Elena

I woke up this morning thinking of what to wear to school? How lunch is going to go? But then why do i need to plan the day when i can just live it!

Elena's phone rings.

Caroline: GOODMORNING Sweetie. Are you awake?

Elena: Yes Care, i'm awake. And tired as hell!

Caroline: Wear your blue American Eagle shirt ok! Me, you and Bonnie are going to match.

Elena: Okay Caroline at least let me go so i can get dressed! Bye

Caroline: BYE!

Elena picks the Blue American Eagle shirt and her skinny jeans and her beany. She goes downstairs after getting ready and see's Bonnie making out with Jeremy.

" JEREMY? BONNIE? Whats going on?" Elena screams in shock. Jeremy laughs " Elena calm down, just a moment of weakness. Right Bonnie?" Bonnie looks between Elena and Jeremy. " Lets get out of here and get to Starbucks. Bye Jer" Bonnie smiles and jeremy.

They did not say anything on the ride to Starbucks until Bonnie parked the car. " What was that bonnie? You like my brother?" Elena shocked. " I'm sorry Elena its just i think i might really care about jer." Elena didn't reply and walked into starbucks and then there he was. Stefan.

" Stefan. Wow. Nice running into you here." Elena said smiling. Of course Stefan doesnt drink coffee. " Oh yeah, well i don't really like coffee. Just Caroline saw me walking to school and said you would be here so..." Stefan replied. " Hi Elena and Bonnie." Caroline said popping from behind Stefan. " I got our coffee! Can Stefan catch a ride with us Bonnie?" Bonnie looked at Stefan and then looked at Elena! " Sure, hop on in." On the way to school Caroline was in the front with Bonnie and Elena was in the back with Stefan.

"What took y'all so long anyway?" Caroline asked. "I caught Bonnie making out with my brother!" Elena replied irratated. " What?" Caroline asked. " Ok. First of all Elena, i actually like him and he started it. So start getting mad at him first." Bonnie answered. Stefan was listening to all of this and started giggling. Elena looked at Stefan weird and he noticed it and stopped giggling. " I'm sorry! He made the move!" Bonnie Yelled. And then for the rest of the ride everyone was silent.

Stefan

" Thank you Bonnie for the ride. I appriciate it!" Stefan told bonnie and waved while walking toward the school. " Hey Stefan, do you mind if i walk to class with you?" Elena asked. Stefan turned around and noticed Elena was the one who asked the question. " Of course you can." replied Stefan.

Walking in the hallway they exchanged glances but not one of them talked to each other.

I knew she was the shy type but i wondered why. Because she is a beautiful girl and shouldn't be afraid. " I was just wondering how a girl like you is so shy?" I asked. Elena looked at me in a confused way, " What do you mean a girl like me?" Elena replied, " A girl as beautiful as you and as outgoing as you are. Why be shy? Show people who you are becuase i know everyone would fall in love with you." Elena smiled at him, " Thanks Stefan! Hey There's a party at Carolines. Do you want to go? I'm sure she would love for you to come." I looked at her and said " Would you like it if i came?" Elena smiled big, " Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elena

Texting Caroline,

Elena: I invited Stefan to your party tonight!

Caroline: Wow you do have some balls Elena! Well get him drunk!

Elena: Shut up

I looked at Caroline and smiled at her and then turned to pay attention to Mr. Saltzman... Class was a drag! And when it was over Bonnie and Caroline Grabed me before i can even get my books.

" We have to get to my house pronto!" Caroline whispered. I waved at Stefan and yelled " See you tonight? 17 Riverdale Street." Stefan nodded and then smiled back at her. " So i'm kind of nervous about Stefan being there. I don't want him to think i'm a crazy party girl!" I said. Bonnie looked at me. " Elena I'm sorry and be yourself!" Bonnie apoligized and smiled at me.

When we got to Carolines house everything was already set. Beer, DJ booth, basically everything. So all we did was go upstairs and get ready. "God Care, you have really trashy clothes!" Bonnie added. Caroline looked at her and smirked, " Just pick one, you know you love them! Now come on Elena we have 30 minutes till the party starts." Caroline said. I just looked around thinking about Stefan and then when i saw Care staring at me i put on the outfit she picked for me and fixed my face.

Stefan

I saw Damon sitting on the chair wearing his " What the hell" face. " Damon, is something wrong?" I asked. Damon looked at me and shook his head. " Nothing brother. Well something but i don't want to ruin your night. Normal boy right?" Damon replied. I asked, " Since when have you cared about ruining anything? And trust me, I can deal with it. Tell me!" I was serious he wasnt looking to good. Damon looked at me and gave up, " Klaus is in town and i have no idea why! Thats all i know. Now go have fun." I walked out the door wondering why in the hell is Klaus back? Katherine went with him like he wanted and he is back without her.

After a few minutes, i was infront of Carolines house. I walked through the door and immidiatly saw Elena dancing with her friends. She stood out! Her dance moves were very flowing, like her body was leading the way. "Stefan Salvatore. What a pleasant surprise." I turned around and Klaus was standing outside the door of Carolines house. " Klaus fancy meeting you here in Mystic Falls. Why is that?" I looked at him very confused and i was eager to wanting to know why he is here. Klaus knew what as on my mind, " Just roming, well i should leave because i can't come in unless i'm invited". Klaus looks behind me and he looks satisfied with something. "Stefan! Come dance." Caroline says excitedly. " Well hello..?" Klaus indroduces himself. " Caroline, I'm Caroline but everyone calls me Care. Whats your name cutie?" Caroline asked. Klaus smiles, " Klaus but everyone calls me Klaus. Well i'm off nice to meet you Caroline. Goodbye Stefan." I watch him walk off and i go inside with Caroline and she pushes me into Elena purposly.

" Stefan." Elena said. I looked into those beautiful eyes. " Hey " I smiled at her. A slow song came on that Caroline requested just now. " Elena would you dance with me?" I asked Elena with a huge smile. Elena looked at me and then reached close and kissed my cheek, "Yes i would love to" As we were dancing, i couldnt keep my eyes off her. She noticed and looked me in the eye and our eyes locked. " Why did you kiss my cheek?" I asked. " Maybe i like you. Maybe i just like kissing strangers on the cheek." Elena said. " I hope its that you like me because kissing strangers is weird." I added and i couldnt help but laugh. Elena looked at me and smiled and added " Well you dance good. Why is it that your hot and can dance good?". I laughed, " Well maybe i'm not like other guys." I told her. The song ended and she wanted a drink and she dragged me with her. Elena got her drink and handed me mine and she started shaking her ass infront of me and i didn't know why.

Elena

God i wanted his attention on me and ohh god i just wanted to make out with him. I wanted him to make the first move. " Are you interested in me Mr. Salvatore?" I asked while i was running my finger up and down his upper torso. He looked at me and smiled " Well Ms. Gilbert, are you interested in me?" I looked at him flirty. " I asked first Stefan. Not fair, you answer first!" I told him. " Yes. Yes Elena i'm interested in you and i'm interested enough that i'm not going to take advantage of you while your drinking because i want you to remeber what happens between us." Stefan said. All of a sudden he picks me up and takes me upstairs to Carolines parents room. " We're going to lay down okay Elena?" Stefan asked as he covered me up. " Okay Mr. Salvatore..." i grabed his arm before he walked off " ...But please stay with me. Don't leave me alone." I told him.

**How was this chapter? Please Review so i can know if you guys want me to keep writing. Why do you think Klaus is in Mystic Falls for?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elena

I woke up in Carolines parents room by myself and with a massive headache! I get up and walk to their bathroom and looked for medication and man did they have the good stuff! As soon as i washed my face i looked in the mirror and i looked like a hot mess and i was feeling all of it. All i remember is Stefan being so sweet to me.

" Care?" - I yelled while i was walking downstairs. She was drinking a huge cup of coffee. I walked up to her, " Ohhh Care, give me some!" as i grabbed a coffee cup and poured coffee in the cup.

" What happened last night Elena? Last time i saw you was when you left with Stefan. Oh and i saw a cute guy last night but he didn't come in!" - Caroline said while she was trying to remember what happened.

I looked at Care and laughed because she looked so tired, like she could pass out any minute. Caroline looked at me with the stink eye. " I drank to much and we talked and he took me upstairs and... AND he staid with me till i fell asleep..." I took a big gulp and looked at the time, "... I got to get home! Bye Care!" I got my shoes, got in my car and drove home in a hurry!

Stefan

" Damon. Klaus stopped by the party last night, but didn't compel anyone to let him inside. Like he was looking for someone!" - I said to Damon as he was reading a book. I went to sit next to him on the couch and sipped on my glass of blood.

" Stefan why are you here? Why aren't you breaking some girls heart?" - He lifted his head and glared at me. " Go get her! Get out of the house! I'm going to do the same to. I got an appointment with a dear friend. Now goodbye!" Damon declared.

I looked at him and got up and grabbed my coat and left the house. I ended up at Elena's house. What should i do? I thought. I don't want to be a creep and so i ran do Carolines and compelled her to give me Elena's address and to call Elena to let her know i was coming over! I don't like compelling people... EVER but i don't want Elena asking questions about me knowing where she lives.

Elena

" Why did you give him my address Care?" - I yelled at caroline over the phone. " Because i thought he would want it. You guys hit it off. And when he texted me saying he was going to your house, his text seemed eager. Which means i think he is horny!" Caroline said. I shook me head " Shut up Care! And what if he is hor..." I started to say and then the doorbell ringed so i ran downstairs and opened the door to see Stefan Salvatore

" Goodmorning Elena." Stefan gave me a smirk. " Care i got to go bye! Sorry about that, Hey" I replied to him and asked him to come inside. He stood by the stairs and looked down. I remembered what he told me at the party. " Whats wrong Stefan?" I was concerned, he looked hurt. So i put my hand on his arm and looked him in the eyes. " I..I want you." Stefan replied and looked me in the eyes and brought his lips right to mine and he slowly pressed his to mine. He finally released his lips and i could see he wanted more and he bent down again but i stopped him. " Stefan, i can't! We can't go there. Lets take it easy ok?" I told him even though i wanted to take him and his body on a ride. " Hey, i got this project. Can you help me?" I asked him. " Yes i would love to help you".

Elena led him upstairs and for an hour they were working on history.

Stefan

Elena was wearing short shorts with a low cut musle shirt. She walked infront of me and her ass was almost in my reach. " Hungry" - Elena asked me while she was walking to her dresser. My eyes could not stay off of her. She was so perfect. I finally answered her. " Only for you!" as i walked up behind her. She turned around and started rubing her finger around me torso like the night of the party. " Oh Stefan, how cute!" She reached her hand in his shirt while bringing her lips as close as she could to his without touching and then turned around.

"God Elena! Your such a tease!" I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. I could feel her heartbeat race. I kissed her on the neck while i was slowly running my fingers up her arm. " I want you so badly!" I whispered in her ear. She turned around lifted my shirt up and pulled it off! She looked at my stomach. " You like what you see?" I asked concedely. She looked at me and smiled, " Hmm... You'll never know!" she kissed me and she went downstairs. I followed her and she walked perfectly. She was just perfect. " What do you mean i'll never know?" I asked her. " I'm hungry. Go back upstairs we need to get to work again. And then your going to have to leave." She said and i went upstairs.

Klaus

Sitting in The Grill at the bar brought back so many memories.

Ohh there she was. Her name was Caroline Forbes. I walked up to her and smiled. " Hello, Caroline right?" I said. She looked at me and smiled. " Yes its Caroline but call me Care. I was wondering when i could see you again." Caroline blushed. I laughed, was she flirting with me? " If i'm not mistaken, i think you were flirting with me Care!" I said as i moved closer to her. Now we were standing close enough to almost be touching. " Hello Nicklaus!" I turned around and saw Damon, " Your late..." turns back to caroline, " Keep in touch?" I kissed her on her cheek and it turned red as she walked away.

" So Klaus, i was glad to hear you were in town but more surprised." Damon said as he stared me down as he gulped his liquor. " Damon, Damon, Damon, i can't pass through without people questioning me?" I asked as i glared him in the eyes. Damon shook his head " Oh Klaus we both know your not just passing through! Your hear for something but i can't wrap my finger around it." Damon was determined to find out why i was in town. " Ok Damon. I'm here for a girl. Someone i fancy. I know very low of me since i'm the alpha male but its just like when you were in love with Katerina." Damon shot me a evil look, " Don't call her Katerina! Her name is Katherine now and you took her from me. Your such a dick Klaus. How the hell are you going to get this girl huh? Compell her?" I grabbed his throat and i looked him dead in the eye " Don't you talk to me like that Salvatore i easy loose my temper. And compulsion is out of the question! Don't mention it again!" I released him and said my goodbyes and left.

**So Klaus is really in town for Caroline. How sweet for him to fancy her! Please give me reviews so i can know how my story is! Thank you!**


End file.
